Am I not enough?
by kailanyun
Summary: Sailor Stars Series. Not exactly a happy ending really...Seiya....ack, just read...review afterwards! PS: this is REAL short and i didn't plan on making a second chapter but i MIGHT.


Am I enough

Am I enough? 

--Jewel/Emeraude 

Disclaimers: This is not mine! I just can't get that out of my head…"Am I enough?" I know I know, I sound crazy but if you read it…. 

A young man stood, gathering his things, as his long midnight hair fell down his back, tied up by a dark ribbon. He had a faint smile on his lips, a sadness in his eyes. Such a handsome face, even if such sorrow reflected upon his features. He gathered his things, though distracted, as if there was something very heavy on his mind. 

"I guess this is the last time I'll be Kou Seiya," he said softly to himself, standing in the empty classroom with a far away look in his eyes. Saying it just made it so…final. 

He walked towards the front of the room, the silence around him unnoticeable, until he reached a certain desk that made him smile genuinely. It had a mark to it, a drawing, of such a lovely girl with long golden hair and himself, just playing around, not a care in the world. He closed his eyes, remembering these times, and soon, he returned to reality, remembering his duty and the fact…that he had to leave her. 

He looked at the desk sadly and forced a smile. "Though they were short, they were fun," he said, referring to the memories that made him cheer. 

He took a red rose out of his pocket and placed it over the drawing, but as he turned to leave, the door of the classroom opened suddenly, a dark-haired beautiful girl appeared before him, a panicked look on her face. "Seiya! Have you seen Usagi?!" 

"Well, no," he said, a surprised look replaced his sad face. Soon, that puzzled expression disappeared altogether and the same panicked look the girl held appeared to replace it. "Oh, no," he worried, "Usagi…let's go, Rei!" 

The two exited the classroom and ran down the stairway and met three other girls. 

"We've checked everywhere," Makoto said, breathless. As usual, she held a confident pose. Her face showed stubbornness and her oath to be unyielding. 

Ami was the next to speak. "She's not in the building," she said in her soft voice, though soft, it always held her firmness. 

"What's left?" Rei said, a hurried impatient tone in her voice. 

"The gym and the top of the building," Mina replied seriously. 

"Alright, you take the gym, I'll take the top," Seiya responded quickly. 

The girls hurried to the gym as he ran to the top. He held a heavy burden in his chest. _If something happens to her…I'll never be able to forgive myself…_he thought. _Usagi, hang in there…for me._

He reached the top of the building and immediately saw a lovely girl with long golden hair lying on the floor while a maiden with dark hair hovered over her. "Surrender your star seed to queen galaxia!" she demanded. 

Seiya instantly threw whatever it was that was in his hand. The red rose. He forgot to let it go…after all, he ran so fast… 

He shook off his thoughts and looked at the girl. "Dumpling…" he whispered. "Usagi?" 

She seemed to be in a trance, somewhere very far away. She had a bewildered look in her eyes as she looked at him. "Tuxedo Mask?" she said softly. A moment later, she shook her head, as if waking up from her dream. Tears filled her eyes. 

He ignored her; there was an enemy after her for heavens' sake! "Stop right there, get away from her," he yelled at the maiden. 

The maiden sneered at him, a dark expression on her face. "What are you going to do about it?" 

"Star Fighter Make-up!" he yelled. Slowly, his body changed and he turned into…a she. 

Usagi and the maiden watched stunned. "You…" the maiden sputtered. "You…will die!" 

He called his attacked, hitting her at full force. The maiden tumbled forward and landed injured on the ground. 

"Seiya…" Usagi said slowly. 

"Do it now, Sailormoon! Quickly!" he urged her to attack. 

She nodded. "Alright…_Silver Moon Kiss_!" 

The maiden struggled and screamed in agony as one of her bracelets on her wrist shattered into many pieces. "Beauti—" 

She stopped abruptly, limping. Quickly, she disappeared without a trace. 

Usagi got down on her knees, no longer Sailormoon as he was no longer Star fighter of the starlights. "I thought I could do it…I thought I could be alone and fight.... I miss him and I can't hear his voice other than his answering machine…I want to hear his voice!" She cried, tears spilling down her eyes, down her face. "I thought I was okay...even though he never answered my letters….Mamo-chan! I want to see him again…" She sobbed. 

Seiya stood, numbed. He slowly put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him, tears on her pretty face, as her crystal blue eyes met his impossibly dark ones. He loved her so…yet...she did not return his love. 

"…Am I…am I not good enough?" he said to her, still looking into her eyes. With his eyes, he willed her to answer. _Answer me! Am I enough? _He sighed as thoughts screamed themselves in his head. 

Usagi gasped. She did not expect Seiya to love her like this but yet, he did not yield and stared into her beautiful eyes as her friends watched quietly from the exit towards the lower part of the building… 


End file.
